Massie Block Never Wears Sweatpants
by Haloxoxo
Summary: Massie Block never wears sweatpants unless she is claiming what belongs to her. Massie finally wears sweatpants to school one day, but why? Is the real question. Find out what has the Queen wearing something she swore she would never wear. One-shot.


**A/n: This idea popped into my head, and even though I work at 9:30 am and it's almost 2 am, I had to upload it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the Clique Characters.**

**~Halo.**

* * *

Massie Block never wears sweatpants. She had a reputation to uphold of being the most fashionable girl in all of BOCD High School to uphold. She hardly even wore jeans anymore as she opted for more of the sophisticated look with pencil skirts, and dresses.

Massie loved looking her best, but today she did something she never had before. She walked into BOCD High with her long brunette hair pulled into a messy bun. She was wearing a pair of black BOCD Warriors sweatpants with a simple white v-neck t-shirt and a pair of black sparkly Coach tennis shoes. Her face was makeup free.

"Is that Massie Block?" She had heard someone ask one of their friends when she had walked by.

"It can't be, Massie would never wear that."

She heard all the whispers as she made her way to the cafeteria where she was meeting up with her friends this morning. She walked over to the blacktop table 18, and took a seat next to Claire as she usually did every morning.

"Mass, you look...comfy?" Alicia Rivera the Spanish beauty said unsure of how to describe her normally fashion forward Alpha today.

"Thanks." Massie said and flashed her Beta a smile.

Something was wrong, because typically Massie would have found Alicia's comment to be snarky, and would have had a comeback. However today the Queen didn't seem to care. Their guy friends had made their way to the cafeteria, and Massie had sprung up from her seat like a speeding bullet. The Queen immediately went and hugged Cam Fisher...the luckiest guy at BOCD High as of right now.

"Hey, Mass you look beautiful," The one blue and one green eyed boy whispered into her ear when she hugged him.

Everyone knew Cam had a crush on Massie, but no one knew Massie liked him back. No one would knew what had happened the night before, and why Massie was wearing sweatpants when she swore to never wearing them in seventh grade.

"I wanted to wear something that would remind me of last night," Massie whispered into Cam's ear, and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. As her mind flooded back to the night before when two people had become one.

"If you want last night to become a regular thing, all you have to do is ask or beg." He whispered back.

The Queen smiled but none of their friends noticed because they were all engrossed in their own conversations. All but one cared if Massie and Cam were hooking up. Claire Lyons was the only person who didn't want to see her ex-boyfriend, and her best friend become a couple. Claire knew Massie was a player, and she only wanted Cam because she wanted to claim him. Claire and Cam had broken up over a year ago. They had dated from seventh grade all the way up to tenth grade before Cam said it was over for good. Apparently Cam had his eye fixated on her best friend, and had grown tired of being so on again and off again with Claire.

"Hey aren't those your sweatpants, Fisher?" Kemp Hurley the ultimate player asked once he noticed what Massie was actually wearing.

Sure enough there was a small white cursive script of the left leg under the pocket, that said 'Fisher' on it.

"It took you long enough." Massie said as she took Cam's hand and had forced him to sit down with their friends at the table finally.

"Way to go Fisher." Kemp said and held out his hand for a high-five.

"It's not what you think, Hurley. Mass and I have been dating for six months now secretly until today," Cam told their secret as he denied the high-five from his buddy.

"You kept it from us?" Alicia exclaimed in shock of how her best friend didn't tell her that she was dating the hottest guy at BOCD High.

"Sorry, I wanted to but we didn't want to upset anyone." Massie said as she jerked her head towards Claire.

Everyone turned their attention to Claire, who had suddenly stood up from the table and started to walk out of the cafeteria.

"She will get over it...eventually." Kristen Gregory said with confidence.

"She will have to because sorry girls but Cam is all mine." Massie said before she pulled on Cam's chin and kissed him fully on the lips.

"Ew" Everyone exclaimed at once, but Massie and Cam didn't care to stop.

_Massie Block never wears sweatpants unless she is claiming what belongs to her._

**_El Fin!_**

* * *

Review?


End file.
